Lakewood Slasher
Ghostface ' is an identity adopted by the main antagonists of MTV's ''Scream. '' Ghostface is voiced by Mike Vaughn and physically portrayed by Stanton Barrett. History Season 1 'Pilot Ghostface breaks into Nina Patterson's and slashes her throat, after sending her snapchats and text messages. Ghostface also murders Tyler O'Neill by decapitating him and throwing his head into the hot tub with Nina. Later, Ghostface calls Emma Duval. Hello, Emma Ghostface calls Rachael Murray using a voice disguiser to make them sound like Audrey Jensen. Ghostface lures Audrey onto the balcony and wraps a noose around her neck and throws her off, killing. Ghostface then ties her to the ceiling fan in an attempt to make it look like a suicide. Revelations Emma goes to the dock, where Ghostface has Maggie tied up. Emma starts to untie her and she warns Emma that Ghostface is behind them. Ghostface approaches them and removes their mask. They lift up their mask to reveal Piper Shaw underneath. Piper explains that she is Brandon James' daughter and wants revenge on Maggie for making him look like the monster. She says that killing Emma's friends was just to make her suffer. Piper and Emma fight before finally Audrey arrives and shoots Piper into the lake. They embrace one another, as Piper arises from the lake unnoticed until Emma turns around and shoots her in the face, stating that they always come back. Later, Noah notes that Piper and Will were actually attacked by Ghostface, leading him to question who was wearing the disguise that night, as Will had confirmed Piper's story. At the same time, we see that Audrey had actually been in communication with Piper and burns the letters from her, implying that Audrey was the other Ghostface. Season 2 I Know What You Did Last Summer A new Ghostface enters the picture and Noah believes the new Ghostface, whom he only knows as an internet troll, was Piper's accomplice. The new Ghostface taunts Audrey about her connection with Piper and also kills Jake. Physical Appearance The physical appearance of the Ghostface mantle consists of a "darker, more organic mask" compared to the one worn by the original Ghostface. The mask was originally worn by Brandon James when he killed five high school students on the night of October 31st, 1994. Additionally, Ghostface wears a black hooded, military-style poncho, black pants, gloves and combat boots. Victims Here is a chronological list of people killed by someone using the Ghostface mantle and how they were killed. Season 1 *Tyler O'Neill: (off-screen) Decapitated. *Nina Patterson: Back slashed, throat slit. *Rachael Murray: Hung from her balcony with noose. *Riley Marra: Stabbed twice in the back, femoral artery slashed, bled out. *Will Belmont: (off-screen; indirectly) Sliced open by a farming cutter. *Deputy Roberts: (off-screen) Stabbed multiple times in the stomach, handcuffed to a jail cell and forced to bleed out. *Clark Hudson: (indirectly) Disemboweled *Greyson: (off-screen) Throat slit Identities & Motives 'Piper Shaw' - Season 1 Motive: Piper was seeking revenge on the mother who put her up for adoption and her half-sister, who claimed the life that Piper never had. She also wanted revenge for the death of her father, which she claimed that her mother was responsible for his death, since she abandoned him for the sake of her well-being. 'Audrey Jensen' - Season 1 In the final minutes of the Season 1 finale, Revelations, it is implied that Audrey used the mantle to attack Piper and Will inside the abandoned garage in Betrayed. Whether or not this was intentional or if Audrey will use the mantle again remains to be seen. Equipment 'Buck 120' Ghostface's iconic weapon of choice, a Buck 120 hunting knife. The person behind the mantle uses the Buck 120 to stab, gut, and slit their victims' throats, while some victims are killed by other means. '199 Voice Changer' Ghostface uses a 199 Voice Changer to conceal the voice of their true identity. An advantage of using it is that this voice changer mimic the voices of other people that can be used to manipulate different people, making them vulnerable for murder.. 'Smartphone' Ghostface uses a smartphone to contact multiple people, typically right before killing them or simply just to gloat. Their smartphone is protected by malware which is extremely hard to hack into, making Ghostface's identity and location incognito. Notes *Ghostface's original name was going to be Hush, as can be seen in various behind-the-scenes stills. The name was changed back to Ghostface as a homage to its predecessor from the Scream film series. **Also, Ghostface's mask was originally going to be made from human flesh, this can vaguely be seen in promotional teasers. When the pilot was finished, the mask had to be redesigned and digitally altered to include the current white mask. According to executive producer Jill Blotevogel, the newer mask evokes the hockey mask worn by Jason in Friday the 13th, Michael Myers' mask as well as the original Ghostface mask. *Ghostface does not harm or kill domestic animals, evident when they kill Nina Patterson but leaves her Pomerainian Sage alive. *Ghostface is Emma Duval's arch-nemesis, mirroring how the original Ghostface was Sidney Prescott's arch-nemesis in the film series. *Emma Duval was unmasked as Ghostface in her own dream. *According to Jill E. Blotevogel, they changed this mask from the original one, as they felt that the film "Scary Movie" had made a joke of the original due to the comedic one it presents it. *A new Ghostface will be the main antagonist for Season 2 and is suspected to be Piper's Accomplice. Gallery Scream-tv-ghostface-600x353.jpg|The original "flesh mask" as seen in the first trailer for Scream: The TV Series. GhostfaceTVSeries.png|Ghostface chases after Riley. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists